34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Muscida Selkirk
"From District 4, theres that stupid girl Muscida. She did such a poor job parenting her asshole kid. To my surprise, she is very nice, a bit sad, since she lost her kid that year. Im starting to see the maybe the kid was just an asshole influenced by someone else that wasn't the mom. I feel bad for thinking of her in such a bad and rude way." -Thorburn talking about Muscida in "The 40th Hunger Games" Muscida is the victor of The 31st Hunger Games at age 16. She is from District 4 as well, and was the 2nd victor from her district. She is known for her sassy attitude. Sources: * 66th Hunger Games wiki * Fanshungergames 31st Games During this time, she would be mentored by Mags, and her odds of winning were 6-1. Muscida won by making traps with nets, catching the unfortunate tribute, and killed them with a spear, a technique that Finnick Odair would later use because of what he saw. However, he would use a trident instead of a spear. It is also mentioned that she won her Games due to being very skilled with the slingshot. On the second-last day, she had to murder her own District partner after he tried to kill her in her sleep. The other half of her alliance (The female from 2) was killed by the 11 female that same night. In the wee hours of the morning, she killed the 11 female, who was already very weakened and begged Muscida to kill her. 34 ADD During this time, she would get married and have a child, at just the age of 19. 40th Games During this time, she mentored her own son this year. However, he died in the hands of the victor that year. Thorburn would hate her at first for having such poor parenting, (since her kids were very mean) but would later know that he was probably influenced by other people instead of his mother. Later life She was very popular in the Capitol, due to her sassy remarks and seriousness and also mentored other Victor Librae Ogilvy in 51 ADD. Mockingjay During this time, when District 13 was breaking in the Capitol to retrieve the fellow victors, her name was seen on a pillar with her fellow victors from the same district. Death She would later die at the age of 60 since she was an alcoholic, giving her a kidney disease. Her death would be during the reaping of District 4 during 75 ADD. Trivia * The character was written exclusively for the third film Mockingjay. This means that she was probably there in the film, but its unknown where she was. Its assumed that she was at District 4 during the time the movie was made. * Suzanne Collins mentioned in an interview that the first three winners of District 4 won at a distance of 20 years, so Muscida would have won the 31st Hunger Games since Mags won The 11th Hunger Games. * In Catching Fire, 4 Male and 2 Female victors appears in Catching Fire though Suzanne Collins said that three were female and 2 Male victors. Category:Victors